Vakama
Vakama is one of the Turaga of Metru Nui. He was once the Toa Metru of Fire. History 250px|thumb|right|Vakama as a Matoran. Matoran As a Matoran, Vakama was Metru Nui's best maskmaker; he learned the trade from Nuhrii. Turaga Dume, actually Teridax in disguise, personally asked him to make the Vahi Mask of Time, because he wanted more time, pointing out that it takes a lifetime to achieve one's destiny. While Vakama was working on the Mask of Time, Toa Lhikan visited Vakama and gave him a Toa Stone and a map to the Great Temple. Immediately after Lhikan delivered the stone, the two were attacked by two Dark Hunters: Nidhiki and Krekka. Lhikan saved Vakama's life but was taken away by the Dark Hunters. Vakama then made his way to the Great Temple,where he met five other Matoran, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua and Nuju; all of which had received Toa Stones from Lhikan. The six Matoran found a Suva in the Temple and put their Toa Stones into the cavities in the Suva. A beam of light shot out of the Suva and they were transformed into Toa Metru. Toa Mystery of Metru Nui Amazed at their transformation, the new Toa found Kanoka Disks engraved with their names and images of their new masks inside the Suva . They took these Toa Disks as signs that they were destined to be Toa. After Vakama chose a Disk launcher that could be used as a jetpack from the Suva's collection of tools, he had a vision of the Great Disks and the Matoran who found them. The others did not trust Vakama at first, but then they decided that it was all they had to go on. They split up and went looking for the Matoran. Vakama went looking for Nuhrii. He came to Nuhrii's home, but he wasn't there so Vakama went to see Nuhrii's co-worker. His co-worker told Vakama that Nuhrii had gone to save a mask from being melted down. Vakama visited the pile of masks at the Protodermis pile where a Ta-Matoran told him that Nuhrii had been lured to an abandonned maskmaker's house. He ran to the abandoned house only to find Nuhrii buried under rubbles. Vakama dug him out of the rubble and persuaded him to tell him where the Great Disk is located. Vakama and Nuhrii then joined with Onewa and Ahkmou and acquired the Great disk from a fire pit. With all the Disks found, Vhisola told Vakama and the others that, according to her research, the Morbuzakh could be stopped by destroying its King Root. Having noticed the plant's dislike of cold earlier, the Toa figured that the King Root must be in the Great Furnace. Knowing this, the group headed to Ta-Metru. Inside the heart of the furnace, the Toa were shocked to find that the Morbuzakh could communicate telepathically; it explained its plan to take over the city. After using up nearly all their elemental power fighting, the Toa eventually lured the Morbuzakh into drawing them in closer, where they unleashed the powers of the Great Disks. The Disks' power created an energy sphere that cut the Morbuzakh off its vines and killed it. With the Morbuzakh defeated, all its vines throughout the city disintegrated. The Toa managed to escape the Great Furnace before it collapsed. thumb|right|250px|Toa Vakama in movie form The Great Cataclysm Fresh from their victory, the Toa Metru went to the Coliseum hoping to present themselves to Turaga "Dume" (though they had to make a detour into the Archives to keep them from being flooded, and found themselves fighting a territorial shapeshifter called Krahka). Unfortunately, "Dume" rejected their gifts of the Great Kanoka Disks and insisted that they pass a grueling physical test in which the Coliseum's floor was activated rising and falling like waves of the ocean before they would be recognized as heroes. With their elemental power drained and their mask powers still inaccessible, the Toa suffered a humiliating defeat. "Dume" ordered that the "imposter" Toa be arrested. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau were able to escape, but Nuju, Onewa and Whenua were captured and thrown into Prison of the Dark Hunters. Meanwhile, Vakama saw the Dark Hunters with "Dume" and figured out that the three were working together. On the run from the Vahki and the Dark Hunters (and a Tahtorak that they had awakened), Vakama, Nokama, and Matau saw Lhikan's Spirit Star over Po-Metru, so they headed in that direction by hitching a ride on a Vahki Transport. Vakama also began experimenting with the Great Disks and found that he could merge them together. Vakama, Nokama and Matau eventually met up with Onewa, Whenua, Nuju and a Turaga in the tunnels under Po-Metru. The Turaga revealed himself to be Lhikan, whose power was drained by the others' transformation into Toa. Lhikan asked if the "heart of Metru Nui" was safe. When Vakama was confused by the question, Lhikan explained that the "heart of Metru Nui" were the Matoran. Soon afterward, the Toa found a silver sphere with the real Turaga Dume inside, unmasked and unconscious. With all realizing that someone else has taken control of the city while pretending to be Dume, they quickly headed to the Coliseum. The Toa Metru found the city deserted, with the entire population sealed into spheres by Dume's impostor - Teridax. Teridax then proceeded to put the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep, triggering the Great Cataclysm. While this was happening, the Toa grabbed a few Matoran Spheres and started to flee the city, intending to return for the rest. Teridax, however, wasn't going to let that happen without a fight. He chased after the Toa Metru Until Vakama challenged him alone. There, Vakama showed the results of his toying with the Kanoka Disks: Vahi. just as "Dume" had wanted. Teridax offered him membership in his Brotherhood, but Vakama flatly refused and attempted to use the Vahi's powers against the Makuta. Unfortunately, Vakama wasn't able to control its power well enough, and he ended up slowing time to a crawl for both of them. Teridax had launched a deadly blast that Vakama would never be able to dodge when Turaga Lhikan appeared and jumped in the way, sacrificing himself for Vakama. While Teridax went after the Vahi (which had been thrown off Vakama's face from the impact), Lhikan told Vakama how proud he was to have called Vakama a "brother". Spurred on by Lhikan's last words, Vakama activated his mask power of Concealment and began using his invisibility to fight Teridax. The other Toa Metru soon made their way to the battlefield, and together the six of them combined their powers to seal Teridax in a prison of solid Protodermis. Exploring Mata Nui Arriving at the planet's surface, the Toa found a lush tropical island and named it Mata Nui, after the Great Spirit. They each explored the island, looking for good sites to found villages for their respective Matoran. At Vakama's suggestion the Toa created new Toa Stones so that replacement Toa could come if they failed. The Toa started the trek back to Metru Nui and encountered several Rahi headed in the other direction, scared out of their minds of something. They also wound up facing the Rahi Nui, which attacked and badly injured Nokama. They soon afterwards encountered a plant monster called the Karzahni, a prototype of the Morbuzakh that wanted revenge on Makuta for abandoning it. Karzahni made a deal with the Toa: if the Toa obtained some energized Protodermis for it, Karzanhi would cure Nokama of her injuries. The Toa got the energized Protodermis, but only after battling an entity made entirely of the strange liquid. Karzahni kept its word and healed Nokama, and in return the Toa gave Karzahni the Protodermis; but instead of being transformed as Karzahni expected, it was destroyed. Toa Hordika The Great Rescue Upon returning to Metru Nui on a raft of transport parts and dead Karzahni branches, the Toa Metru found a city very different from the one they left: the bioquake during the cataclysm had not only damaged several of the buildings, but also freed most Rahi from where they had been kept in the Archives. Even more unsettling were the numerous spiderwebs covering the city from top to bottom. But Vakama (believing he had failed the Matoran by allowing their capture and Lhikan by not preventing his death) had become dead-set on rescuing the Matoran, and despite their uneasiness none of the Toa would object enough to dissuade him from marching them directly to the Coliseum. Unfortunately, the Coliseum had become the nesting grounds of the makers of the spiderwebs - hordes of Visorak who had taken over the city. The Toa were quickly overtaken and captured. Upon orders from their King, Sidorak (with input from his Viceroy, Roodaka), the Visorak bound the Toa in cocoons, injected them with their Hordika venom, and strung them up high above the city. Soon enough, the venom began to take effect, mutating the Toa into horrific bestial forms and causing them to tear out of their cocoons. Just as they were falling to their certain doom, they were caught in midair by the Rahaga. The Rahaga informed the Toa that they were now Toa Hordika, half-beasts that would have to fight to keep their primal rage in check. The Toa also discovered that their powers were also much more limited than they were before. The Rahaga offered to aid the Toa, telling them of a Rahi in Metru Nui called Keetongu who could reverse their mutations... if he even existed. Vakama in movie form.]] But the Toa agreed that the Matoran came first; so they would deal with their mutations later. To that end, they formed a plan to build airships that would bring the Matoran to Mata Nui and began scouring the city for transport parts and other supplies they would need. However, they not only had to fight against the Visorak hunting them down, but each had their own problems with their new feral sides. Vakama took the mutations especially hard, as he saw them as the latest in a long string of failures. In the meantime Roodaka placed information where the Toa would find it; information that stated how Nuhrii, Vhisola, Ahkmou and the others were the ones meant to be Toa, but that Teridax had influenced Lhikan to change his mind so that the destined heroes would never gain power. 200px|right|thumb|Vakama Hordika in movie form. Feeling like an impostor as well as a failure (and not being helped by the other Toa's complaining about their situation), Vakama briefly considered abandoning them and trying to rescue the Matoran himself, but realized how futile it would be. At that point, Roodaka abducted him and offered him nothing less than command of the Visorak. Vakama saw a chance to take a well-trained army and command them to release the Matoran; and Roodaka encouraged him with the idea that leadership meant blind obedience of the followers, as opposed to the stubborn opposition that the other Toa often gave. He accepted the position, but Roodaka knew Sidorak would not be so easily sold on the idea. She had Vakama kidnap the Rahaga (save Norik, who was left behind to "send a message") as proof of his intentions, and by sweetening the deal with acceptance of Sidorak's long-denied marriage proposals and promises of the other Toa Hordika becoming commanders, Roodaka got Sidorak to welcome Vakama into the army. Meanwhile, the Rahaga and Toa Hordika decided it was time to pick up the search for Keetongu, as it might be the only way to save Vakama. Once the Rahaga were captured, Norik took the information they had found and led the Toa to a mountain of ice hidden deep within Ko-Metru, where they found the not-so-mythical Rahi. After Keetongu heard their tale and how they wanted to help their friend, he agreed to join them - but he would not cure them of their mutations yet; they would need them in the upcoming battle. Together, the Toa Hordika, Norik, and Keetongu stormed the Coliseum. While Norik freed the other Rahaga and Keetongu went after Sidorak and Roodaka, the Toa fought off the Visorak in search of the Matoran - except for Matau, who went off on his own to face Vakama. At the top of the Coliseum's highest spire, Matau tried to talk down Vakama, reminding him of the Toa's friendship and their strength in unity - even as Vakama tried to kill him. But Matau's words got through; as he lost his grip and started to plummet to the Coliseum floor below, Vakama leapt down and caught him, using Visorak webbing as bungee cord to keep them from impacting. Meanwhile, the other Toa found the Matoran - only to be confronted by Roodaka, who had gotten rid of Sidorak and was now sole leader of the Visorak. Matau joined the face-off, and led the other four Toa in blasting Roodaka with their Rhotuka spinners. Vakama entered the fight next to Roodaka, but he turned on her and threatened to fire his own Rhotuka. Roodaka warned that she would order the Visorak to kill them if she died, but her rule was not as complete as she thought; Vakama was still the horde's commander and he gave the order to disband. As Roodaka was a traitor who brought their King to his death and because the Visorak hated Roodaka, the Visorak complied and Roodaka was left alone. Vakama made good on his threat to fire his Rhotuka, but Norik realized too late that she carried a piece of Teridax's prison: since it had now absorbed all six elemental powers, the prison's seal was broken and Teridax was free again. But Teridax left the Toa alone for the time being, and with the Toa Hordika cured and becoming Toa Metru again; they, the Rahaga, and Keetongu all worked together to finish the airships they were building and load them with the Matoran, preparing to bring them to their new home of Mata Nui. Vakama blamed himself for the fate that had befallen the Toa Metru. That, plus the fact that the other Toa openly questioned his leadership, caused him to alienate himself from his friends and from the Rahaga. He was finding it more and more difficult to resist his Hordika side. Time Trap The Toa were cured and the Matoran saved, but there was still one thing to take care of: the Mask of Time was still out there somewhere, and could be extremely dangerous if in the wrong hands. Vakama went off on his own to retrieve it, asking the others to stay behind in case Teridax went after the Matoran. He found it on the ocean floor, but was quickly knocked out when a waterspout launched him into the Great Barrier - though not before a strange being came and took the mask from him. Vakama woke up in a different world than what he remembered: Metru Nui had never fallen, but was still threatened by the Morbuzakh. Lhikan was still alive, but as a Turaga ruling alongside Dume. And Vakama was no longer a Toa; it was Nuhrii who had been empowered in his place. Vakama started to think that perhaps the Vahi had changed the past so that Lhikan had gone with his original choices for Toa Metru. But upon talking with Nuju and Nokama (who were also Matoran again), he found that this world wasn't necessarily better: the Toa Metru here were encouraging and enforcing stricter laws; plus Onewa had been traumatized by Toa Ahkmou and the Vahki, and Matau had been killed in a Morbuzakh attack. But every now and then, Vakama would briefly see the empty, ruined city that he remembered. Working with Nokama, Vakama searched for information on the Mask of Time. He first found a carving of the being who took the mask from him, identifying it as a Dark Hunter servant called Voporak. Then upon entering Makuta's lair in Po-Metru, a strange hybrid creature attached itself to Vakama's mask and gave him a vision of a future Toa named Krakua, who warned him that in order to save the future, he must be willing to destroy it. Coming out of his vision - Turaga Lhikan had arrived and pried the hybrid off - Vakama acted on his suspicions and flung a Kanoka right at Nokama's head. When it passed through, it proved to Vakama that what he was seeing wasn't real and made the illusion disappear completely. Vakama was a Toa as he had always been, "Nokama" was actually a Visorak playing along, and "Lhikan" was none other than Teridax himself. Having failed to trick Vakama into handing over the Vahi, Teridax resorted to threats, but was infuriated to find that Voporak had taken the mask. He decided to propose a truce: that he and Vakama would work together to get the mask from the Dark Hunters, and then fight between themselves over it; Vakama reluctantly agreed. The two split up at the Great Temple; while Vakama faced the Hunter named Sentrakh, Teridax was challenged by Keetongu badly beating the Rahi, until Vakama caused an explosion in desperation that not only knocked Sentrakh out, but blew Teridax away from the Temple, sparing Keetongu's life. Unfortunately, he was immediately faced with not only Voporak but also Sentrakh's boss, the Shadowed One, who now held the Vahi and wanted to punish the Toa responsible for killing Nidhiki and Krekka. To make matters worse, Teridax returned and started bargaining with the Shadowed One over the mask. Vakama decided to play the two against each other, explaining that Teridax was the one who killed the two Hunters. The Shadowed One and Voporak immediately started fighting the Makuta, and the winning side would claim the Mask of Time - if Vakama hadn't grabbed it out of the Shadowed One's hands. On the way out of the city, Vakama's jetpack was damaged; and he was saved from certain death by the resprouted Karzahni plant. Though Karzahni had been helping Teridax, playing the part of the Morbuzakh in the illusion, it switched sides and helped Vakama by telling him the truth: Lhikan's original choices for Toa Metru were wrong. Teridax would never allow new Toa to arise that could threaten him, so Mata Nui and an order dedicated to him made false prophesies and evidence to deceive Teridax into thinking Lhikan's choices were correct; and Teridax responded by influencing Lhikan to choose six others. But Mata Nui himself had influenced Teridax's choices; ensuring that the true destined Toa Metru would indeed gain their power. The conversation was cut short, however, by Teridax arriving and killing Karzahni again. Vakama escaped and, taking Krakua's and Karzahni's words to heart, prepared to stand his ground and face Teridax. When Teridax caught up with him, Vakama threatened to destroy the Mask of Time, warning that he had observed its power leaking out when it was slightly damaged earlier - meaning its complete destruction could have far graver consequences. Once Teridax was convinced that Vakama really would risk the mask's destruction, he reluctantly accepted Vakama's demands: safe passage out of the city for himself, safety for his allies in Metru Nui, and peace for the Matoran - though Teridax only agreed to one year of peace before he would return. With that, Vakama returned to the other Toa Metru and the Matoran on Mata Nui, telling them only that he got the Vahi and found they were the true destined Toa Metru; he said nothing of the rest as he feared the others would want to provoke a war with Teridax. On the shores of Mata Nui, the Toa Metru gave up their power to awaken the Matoran, becoming the Turaga who would lead them in starting their new lives... Turaga Now as Turaga, Vakama was faced with the task of leading and protecting his Ta-Matoran from the wild Rahi and Makuta Teridax, who made life hard for the Matoran on their island paradise. In the absence of Toa, Vakama used his diminished elemental powers to aid in the defense of his village. He also chose Jaller as his right hand Matoran, and Kapura as his left. Not long before the arrival of the Toa Mata, Vakama was captured by a Fire Mahi. He also lost his Firestaff, which somehow ended up in the tunnels of Onu-Wahi. Shortly after he and his tool were recovered by Takua, the Toa Mata were summoned from the Kini-Nui. Vakama later witnessed the discovery of the Mask of Light. He and Nokama were one of the first ones on the scene after three Rahkshi attacked Ta-Koro after Gali alerted the guards to sound the alarm. The defenses proved little use against the monstrous trio, so Vakama aided Gali and Nokama in evacuating Ta-Koro. Everyone escaped, but Ta-Koro was destroyed in the lava and Tahu's spare Kanohi were burned. He came to Kini-Nui after Takua became the great Takanuva. After Takanuva defeated Teridax, and Jaller was revived, Vakama was present when Metru Nui was rediscovered. He then decided to share his tales of his time as a Toa with the Toa Nuva and the Matoran. Vakama told the Toa secrets of history, of Metru Nui, of the Toa Metru, the Morbuzakh, the Vahki, and Toa/Turaga Lhikan's brave sacrifice. Upon arrival at Metru Nui After approximately three months of story-telling and Boat construction, Vakama, the Turaga, the Toa Nuva, and all the Matoran at last set foot on Metru Nui. Vakama was appointed Turaga of Ta-Metru, and like his brothers and sister, one of the six advisers to Dume. He aided the Rahaga, Dume, and the Matoran in repairing the city in any ways he could, until the Staff of Artakha did the rest. Voya Nui Turaga Vakama had called away the Toa Nuva To meet with the other Turaga. He and the others told The Toa Nuva that Mata Nui was not only asleep, he is dieing. Turaga Dume and Nuju showed the Toa Nuva Proof of the destructive problem. He told them they needed to find the Kanohi Ignika, The Mask Of Life. They wanted to take Takanuva with them but they said no. Takanuva was needed here. So the Toa Nuva left. Vakama was with the other Turaga when Jaller got really angry and said they were treating the Matoran like small rahi, who need protecting. A few days later, Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu and Matoro left to go find the Toa Nuva. Takanuva went with them. Part way through the mission A barrier split The 6 matoran and Takanuva apart. Takanuva went back and told Vakama and the others what happend. Vakama and the others did not know that the 6 Matoran had become Toa until Turaga Vakama had a vision of Matoro sacrificing himself. When the Toa Mahri came back with only 5 of their numbers, They gave Matoro a ceremony to remember. The Return Vakama witnessed the return of Teridax in Mata Nui's body and listened to what he had to say about Mata Nui being in the Mask of Life. When the Order arrived on Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Vakama and the other Turaga did not agree with their plans. So, the Order confined the Turaga in the Coliseum. Despite his confinement, Vakama was able to collect the events of the Destiny War. Vakama then witnessed Voporak stealing the Kanohi Vahi. Later, Vakama managed to help out during the Siege of Metru Nui. When Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu returned, they joined forces and Vakama had told them that the Kanohi Vahi was stolen by Voporak. Vakama then formulate a plan to have Krakua use his sonic powers to awaken the Bohrok beneath the Archives. Vakama's plan succeeded and the Brotherhood forces were defeated. Vakama and the other Turaga declared a city-wide celebration that was held in the Coliseum. During the celebration, Makuta Teridax revealed himself that he took over the Matoran Universe, and sent Rahkshi into Metru Nui. Vakama, along with the entire Metru Nui population, hid in the Archives. He and the rest of the Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Later, he, along with the other Turaga of Metru Nui, were imprisoned in the Coliseum, with Ahkmou taking their place as the new "Turaga". Personality Vakama was known for his great courage and his hot temper. Vakama as a Toa was not certain he was ready for the role of a hero. At times he missed his old life in the foundries, crafting masks for others to wear. Vakama was plagued by strange visions of the future. (One of these visions were sent by Toa Krakua) Often their meaning was not clear, and it was a "talent" he hid from others. Later he discovered that the visions he had were the key to saving Metru Nui. Although he led the Toa Metru, he was unsure of himself, and didn't know if he wanted that role. Nokama, however, felt strongly that Vakama was the best suited to lead the Toa Metru. He later had trouble trusting the Toa Mata, stemming from the betrayal of "Turaga Dume" (Makuta in disguise) and his own mistakes as a Toa Metru. Because of this, he usually divulged information only strictly on a need-to-know basis, which annoyed Nokama, who believed that the Toa Mata should know the truth. Tools, Powers, and Abilities Vakama was a maskmaker in Metru Nui. His exact colors as a Matoran are unknown, but were probably red, orange or yellow, since he was a Ta-Matoran and those were his main colors in his later forms. He, as a Toa, carried a Kanoka disk launcher that could be used as a Jetpack. Although his disk launcher could channel his Elemental Fire power, Vakama often funneled it through his hands. Vakama as a Toa Hordika carried two Blazer Claws, which served to charge his Fire Rhotuka spinner or light torches. As a Turaga he carried a Firestaff. He wore Kanohi Huna, the Great and later Noble Mask of Concealment. It allowed him to turn invisible but he would still cast a shadow. Set Information Turaga Vakama *Turaga Vakama was released in 2001. *The set number is 8540. *The set contains 28 pieces. *The set was also released as 1417 as a Kabaya Promotional. It had the exact same pieces. *Also under 1417, it was released in 2003 in a bag. It had the same pieces. Toa Vakama *Toa Metru Vakama was released in 2004. *Its set number is 8601. *It contains 48 parts. Toa Hordika Vakama *Toa Hordika Vakama was released in 2005. *The set number was 8736. *The set contains 48 pieces. Appearances *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE: Mask of Light *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Fire Category:Huna Wearers Category:Toa of Fire Category:Rhotuka Users Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Kanoka Users Category:Metru Nui